Trudy's Secret
by hogwartsxpsychicxjonas
Summary: Several years after Trudy's death, Monk discovers a secret that she's been hiding for years, that Adrian Monk has a daughter.
1. Cait

1Chapter1- Cait

It was an ordinary day in San Francisco, Adrian Monk was waiting for his assistant, Natalie Teeger, and her daughter Julie. They were going to head down to the police station. Apparently Captain Leland Stottlemeyer had some big news for them.

Natalie finally arrived with Julie, so Natalie drove them down to the police station. They walked over to the Captain's office. Randy Disher was there waiting.

"Hey, you guys, the Captain will be up in a sec, just verifying some paperwork." Randy informed them.

"Thanks Randy," said Natalie, "so can you give us the scoop on this big case that the captain was telling us about."

"What are you talking about Natalie?" Asked Randy, "There's no big-oh, I guess I should wait for the Captain to explain."

"Explain what," asked Julie.

The Captain entered, "Hello Monk, right let's get down to business. You remember Trudy's sister Anne right?"

"Of course, the woman hated me never allowed me over her house!" Said Monk, "Why?"

The captain sighed, "Well she didn't hate you, there was a much bigger reason that she never allowed you over her house, please take a seat."

Monk sat down in one of the chairs in Stottlemeyer's office, and looked up at Stottlemeyer waiting for the explanation.

"Monk, do you remember when Trudy left for a big, important report, that lasted almost a year?" Leland asked.

"Yeah," said Monk, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well," said the Captain, " there is no easy way to put this but, Trudy, has a daughter Monk, and you're the father."

"What," said Monk, "that's impossible, Leland, Trudy would've told me!"

"Apparently she didn't think that the two of you would make good parents so she left your daughter to her sister Anne." Leland explained.

"How did you find this out?" Monk asked appalled.

"She's here Monk," said Leland, "Your daughter showed up a week ago and said that she wanted to find her father Adrian Monk, we went through paperwork and everything and her story checks out Anne admitted to the entire thing, and your daughter wants to meet you."

"How old is she?" asked Monk.

"I don't know Monk, she's a teenager, why don't you ask her yourself, she'll be coming in a few minutes." Stottlemeyer explained.

"How is this possible," asked Monk, "How could this have happened, how come she didn't tell me?"

"Look Monk, from the conversations I've had with your daughter, she seems to be a very nice kid, and I think that you would benefit from meeting her." The Captain explained.

"What is her name, what does she look like, is she clean?" Monk asked letting his brain overflow.

"Her name is Caitlin, when you meet her you'll see what she looks like, and her aunt says she's a neat freak, of course no to the extent that you are, but she's a very clean responsible person, and before you ask she has no criminal record." The Captain explained.

"Can I wait a little while to meet her, Captain, this is a bit overwhelming, I mean a daughter, me? Are you sure?" Monk asked.

"I'm positive," Leland said, "and I think that meeting her now would be a good idea, Monk, she's been waiting her whole life to meet you."

"Captain," said Randy, "She's right outside."

"Let her in," said Stottlemeyer.

A teenage girl with short black hair, and blue eyes like Trudy's, she was short, and had the same profile as Trudy, however she looked a bit like Adrian.

"Monk, Meet, your daughter, Caitlin Monk." Stottlemeyer said.

"Cait," said the girl, "call me Cait."


	2. Her Father's Daughter

Chapter 2- Her Father's Daughter

When Adrian Monk brought his daughter home, he immediately started to clean. "Don't mind him," Natalie said, "He's just an extreme neat freak!"

Cait laughed, "I know the feeling, my aunt had the hardest time living with me, I am a HUGE neat freak."

Natalie laughed harder, "I'm sure that you cannot compete with your father, he's . . . awful!"

Cait shrugged, "Well, it's not big deal, I mean after all, I'm a neat freak too so living together shouldn't be to hard."

"How does your aunt feel about you coming to live with your father? I mean after all the woman practically raised you, I wouldn't be able to let go." Natalie noted thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, my aunt and I had a very long difficult discussion about this, and she agreed that staying here for the rest of my high-school life wouldn't be such a bad idea, as long as I visited often." Cait explained.

Natalie nodded, "Well your aunt did a great thing helping your mother."

Cait shrugged, "Yeah . . . I guess."

"So," said Natalie deciding to change the subject, "you'll be going to school with my daughter, Julie, so this should help so that you know at least one person on your first day."

Cait nodded, "That's really great, and I'm looking forward to it."

Julie smiled, "Our school isn't all that bad, it's just very intense."

"Intense?" Cait asked skeptically.

"You'll understand when you get there." Julie laughed.

Cait smiled, "Well, I guess I must prepare for the worst, and hope for the best."

Julie smiled back to Cait, "That's a good motto to live by."

Cait looked at Julie, "So . . . do you play any sports?"

"Basketball," Julie answered, "You?"

"I'm a softball player," Cait replied.

"Cool." Julie answered.

"So," asked Cait searching for something to say, "What's the school like?"

"Well, as I said before it's intense!" Julie repeated herself.

"Any hot guys," Cait asked.

"So many hot guys," Julie giggled.

"Are they artsy, or jocks, or nerdy?" Cait asked.

"Um . . . actually all of the above." She laughed.

Cait laughed, "I guess I have a lot to look forward to at the new high-school that I will be attending!"

"Plenty," Julie agreed.

Cait looked around the apartment, "I guess I'll be bunking on the couch."

"Oh," said Natalie, "I hadn't even thought of that. How about this, Julie and I'll, lend you our blow-up-bed for the time being until you get a bed, or a room or both?"

"I couldn't accept that," said Cait, "I'll be just find on the couch. Don't you worry about me."

"Sweetie, don't be ridiculous, we haven't even used it in years, and it's just collecting dust! We'd be more than happy to let you use it for the time being."

"That's so sweet of you, thank you so much." Cait said shyly, "But you really don't have to!"

"I know," smiled Natalie, "but we want to. And tomorrow, I'll call a contractor; maybe we can talk to somebody who can make a really small room in this apartment so that you can have your own room, and not have to sleep in the living room for your entire high-school life."

"Thank you, but again you don't have to I'll be fine chilling in the living room until I go off to college, I can keep my stuff in my suit case, and get changed in the bathroom." Cait decided.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm your father's assistant, and that's kind of in the job description, to help make his life as easy as possible, and I think if he doesn't have to worry about you being in the living room instead of your own room he'd be happier . . . this way he won't have to worry about you being the way of his cleaning." Natalie explained.

Cait giggled, "I really can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it!" Natalie insisted.

"Are you sure, I'm not being too much trouble?" Cait asked again.

"It's fine! Don't worry about a thing." Natalie waved her hand as if Cait's question was a fly she was trying to swat.

Later on that day, Natalie dropped off the blow up bed for Cait and then went off to do errands.

Julie and Cait started talking again.

"So," asked Julie, "do you have a boyfriend?"

Cait snorted, "I wish. You?"

Julie nodded, "Yeah, his name's Tim. He's pretty smart."

"Cool," Cait sighed, "Will I get to meet him?"

"Yeah," she answered, "he goes to school with us. I'll introduce you to a ton of people, don't worry, you'll be anything but alone."

Cait smiled, "Thanks. I really appreciate that."

Julie shrugged, "Don't worry about it. There's Embri, she's two years older than us, and Leslie, she's our age but extremely smart, and then there's Claire, she's a bit of a foreign culture freak, there's also Jamie, she's a year older than us and really popular, but she hangs out with us because she can't stand the other popular kids, don't worry she's really nice though, that's why she's so popular, everyone likes her."

Julie went on about her friends while Cait just pretended to listen, she heard names and a little bit of the descriptions but a majority of it was lacking in her brain. She was watching her father, just studying him, she wasn't sure what to expect. Cait had a small case of OCD but it wasn't anything compared to what she was observing with her father who was cleaning and re-cleaning, over and over again.

Hours went by and she hadn't spoken a word to her father, just to Julie and Natalie. What would she do once the Teegers left? Observe some more, or would they talk? Maybe, they would just be reduced to silence.

The Teegers did eventually leave once dinner was over. Cait looked to her father, "Hi."

Adrian Monk smiled slightly, "Hello."

There was a small awkward silence which she proudly broke, "I hear you're a consultant for the San Francisco Police Department, that's really cool. What's it like?"

"It's like the San Francisco Police Department." Adrian Monk answered.

Cait nodded, "I meant: What is it like working there?"

"You solve mysteries." Monk answered again.

"Cool." Cait said reaching a dead end with conversation, "I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

Monk nodded. Cait set up the blow up bed so that it was completely filled with air, and then she put the sheets on it with out there being a single wrinkle, and then lay down precisely in the middle of the bed. There was no doubt, she was definitely her father's daughter.


	3. Eyes

Chapter3- Eyes

Cait awoke in the middle of the night with a start. She immediately pulled a note book (with exactly 100 sheets of paper) out of her suitcase. She grabbed a pencil (that was perfectly sharpened) and started to draw to eyes. Cait was drawing in her dream journal. In this case she couldn't remember her dream exactly, just two perfect brown eyes that sparkled in the light, and had a very unique shape. After fifteen minutes of drawing, Cait looked at the beautiful eyes, she was no artist, but the eyes looked pretty good. They were drawn to scale and exactly symmetrical. Being a perfectionist helped make up for the fact that she wasn't an artist.

Cait put her dream diary back into her bag and attempted to go back to sleep. Each time that she closed _her_ eyes, she saw _the_ eyes. Eventually she was able to fall back to sleep until her phone went off at five thirty. Cait raced over to her phone and picked it up.

It was her Aunt. "Hey, Caitie, thought I'd wake you up for your first day at the new school."

"Aunt Ann, you're going to wake my father up! I appreciate the gesture but I don't exactly have my own room you know!" Cait hissed into the phone. Sure enough Adrian Monk entered the room.

"What was that noise?" He asked his eyes still half closed (exactly half).

"I'm sorry," Whispered Cait, "It was me, go back to bed, I'm just going to get ready for school."

Adrian Monk slowly retreated back into his room.

"Caitie," sighed her aunt on the phone, "you should drop by after school today."

Cait sighed, "I'll ask him later, goodbye Aunt Ann." Cait hung up the phone and started getting ready.

When she was ready and just waiting for Natalie to pick her up, she decided to let he father know that she'd be leaving soon and she'd ask if she could go to her Aunts house. When she entered the room her father was already neatly dressed and about to leave his own room.

"Sorry," said Cait, "I don't mean to bother you, but I was just going to tell you that Ms. Teeger is going to be picking me up soon and I was wondering if . . . if I could go to my aunt's house after school, I can walk there so Ms. Teeger wouldn't have to drive me."

Monk thought long and hard about this, "Sure. Don't I have to give a time limit thing?"

"Like a curfew?" Cait asked.

Monk nodded, "Eight o'clock."

"My curfew's eight o'clock?" Cait asked kind of shocked.

"That's not too late is it?" Adrian asked her.

Cait shook her head, "No, not at all eight o'clock is fine by me."

There was a knock at the door. "Look's like that's my ride, see you later . . . Mr. Monk." Cait waved goodbye and walked out the door.

When they arrived at the school, Julie showed her all of her classes. First was History, second was English, third was gym/lab, fourth was science, fifth was math, sixth was lunch, seventh was Spanish, eighth was health, and ninth was chorus.

Nothing much happened until lunch. Cait got to meet all of Julie's friends, there was Embri, Claire, Leslie, and Jamie.

"Please," said Jamie, "Call me Jams, everyone else does."

"Okay," sighed Cait feeling a bit uneasy.

After a few minutes Julie's boyfriend, Tim, sat down on the other side of Julie. He nodded to Cait when Julie introduced them and then he started doing his homework.

Soon a boy about two years older than Cait came over to the table. He had brown curls and brown eyes. "Hey, Jams," he said only addressing Jamie.

Jams looked over her chair to see the boy, "Hey, Neil."

The boy apparently named Neil smiled to the rest of the table. Cait noticed that there was something very familiar about him, but she just couldn't figure out what.

"Oh," said Jams, "How rude of me!" She turned to Cait, "Cait, this is Neil James," she turned to Neil, "Neil, this is Cait Monk."

"Hello, Cait." Neil smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Cait said politely.

"Same to you." He responded, "Your last name is Monk? Are you related to the detective?"

"He's my dad." Cait answered.

"Cool, he solved a crime here a few years back I think." Neil said thoughtfully.

Cait shrugged, "I don't know, I've kind of just met him so . . ." her voice trailed off.

"Well, I've gotta run, see you all around." Neil left the table.

Within seconds of his departure, the table got very loud, "He get's hotter everyday," said Jams.

"I personally think his brother, you know the one that graduated last year, is hotter." Embri commented.

Jams smirked, "What do you think Cait?"

Cait shrugged, "I don't get what the big deal is, I mean, he's just some guy."

Jams's mouth dropped, "That's Neil James. Extremely hot, he comes from a very musical and good looking family."

"Sorry," Cait sighed, "I don't really see it."

Jams shook her head, "I hear he's so personal, that only two people have every gotten inside those very tight pants."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, who cares about _that_? Unless . . . were _you_ one of them Jams?"

Jams rolled her own eyes, "I wish."

Cait wasn't really listening anymore. She was just trying to figure out what about Neil James seemed so familiar.


	4. Scream Dreams

Chapter 4 – Scream Dreams

Cait went to her Aunt's house. Her Aunt embraced her tightly. "Tell me everything about your first day at the new school."

"It was like any other school. I guess." Cait answered.

"Any cute boys?" asked Aunt Ann.

Cait shrugged, "I don't know there's this guy that everyone likes but I don't see what's so special about him."

"Is he hot?" Aunt Ann asked.

Cait shrugged again, "I guess. Not really."

Just then a blonde girl entered the room, "Hey Caitie!"

Cait smiled to the girl, she was her cousin Lilly, "Hey Lil', how was school without me?"

"Better," Lilly teased, "Just kidding."

Ann smiled, "Cait was just telling me about a boy that she met today."

"Was he a loser?" Lilly asked.

"Totally, he's so overrated and a ton of girls like him. I don't get what's the big deal." Cait said honestly.

Lilly shrugged, "So what's your dad like?"

"He's . . . interesting, I guess." Cait said honestly.

"He's a total freak isn't he?" asked Lilly bluntly.

Cait shifted uneasily, "I don't know."

Cait stayed at her Aunt's until seven o'clock. She did all of her homework there and talked with her Aunt and cousin. When seven came around, Cait left to walk to Monk's apartment.

When Cait was almost there, she saw a boy on one of the sidewalks. He had his head between his knees, he was sobbing. He was about sixteen years old, he was shaking uncontrollably.

Cait sat down next to him, "Um, are you okay?"

The boy looked up, there were tears streaming down his face out of his brown eyes. It was Neil. Neil James, the perfect boy. When he recognized her, he quickly wiped away his tears and sniffed. "C-cait?"

Cait nodded, "Hi, Neil. Are you felling okay?"

Neil nodded, "Yeah, it's just . . . I have insomnia, and I haven't gotten any sleep in a few weeks and it gets hard on a person."

"Okay," sighed Cait, "I believe you. Just calm down okay?"

Neil nodded, "I'm so sorry that you had to see that."

Cait shook her head, "Don't be, it happens to the best of us. It's healthy to cry."

"Thanks," he sighed, "I've just been a little off lately."

Cait shrugged, "Don't sweat it."

Neil stood up, "I've gotta get going, I'll see you at school."

Cait nodded as she stood up too. She watched Neil walk away, as she continued to walk back to Monk's.

That night she couldn't sleep, all she could ever remember upon waking up throughout the several times that she woke up was screaming. She heard a boy screaming in her head. '_DADDY STOP IT! MOMMY HELP ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!'_

She wrote the screams down in the journal. Not sure what to make of them or what they meant. Cait thought that she may have been dreaming about the same person who the eyes that she had dreamt the previous night belonged to. The dreams pierced right through her, and no matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about why she was having these weird dreams.

The next day at school Neil avoided Cait as best he could. Although at lunch Jams made him come over to the table, and he was careful not to look in Cait's direction.

When Neil left, Jams turned to Cait, "I think he likes you."

Cait rolled her eyes, "I doubt it." The rest of the day Cait pretended that she didn't care that Neil was ignoring her. Why should she care? She didn't care for Neil anyway.

When Cait got to Monk's she was surprised to find that there was a contractor there. "Um, Mr. Monk?" Cait called.

"Hello, Caitlin," Monk greeted her, "Natalie called a contactor to make a small room for you here."

Cait smiled, "That was nice of her, I would've been fine staying in the living room."

Monk shrugged, "It will be more organized this way."

"Yeah, it will be." Cait sighed as she pulled out her homework and started to complete it. She was good in school. She was in a math class with kids two years older than her, and an English class with kids a year older than her, but other than that she performed well in the classes with kids her age.

Cait finished her homework relatively fast and was stuck with nothing to do. She decided to study for an upcoming math test. Not that she needed to, but it gave her something to do.

The contractor didn't start work that day, so Cait would still need to stay in the living room for a little while.

"Thank you," smiled Cait to Monk, "for trying to make as comfortable as possible here."

Monk sighed, "Don't thank me, thank Natalie."

"Well you've been great, letting me stay here and all, thank you." Cait insisted.

Monk nodded. That was the extent of their conversations that night.

When Cait went to sleep that night she heard screams again. They did not belong to the same person from the previous night. It was more than one person this time. Maybe three or four people. They were screaming, _'WHAT IS GOING ON?' 'WHO'S DOING THIS?' 'WHAT DID WE DO?' 'WE NEED TO HIDE QUICK!"_

Cait wrote the screams down in her dream diary, and all she could wonder was why she kept having these weird drems.


	5. Study Date

Chapter 5 – Study date

A few weeks passed, and nothing important happened. Cait and her father hadn't exactly been having a better relationship. They had been speaking a few sentences a day. Cait had finally gotten a small room, over the course of a few weeks.

Neil was still avoiding Cait as best as possible. Cait had continued to have her creepy dreams that made no sense to her. As she looked back over her dream diary as the weeks passed. They were all screams and eyes. Each pair of eyes looked like they belonged to different individuals. There were four new sets of eyes, from the original pair.

Cait had no idea what they meant or who they belonged to. She also didn't know who was screaming in her dreams. She didn't have a clue as to what the screams meant either. She was beginning to wonder if she was going crazy. As she thought this she looked over to her father, and wondered if insanity was hereditary.

Lunch was pretty much the highlight of Cait's high school life at the moment. Sure she was doing great in classed and whatnot but overall she enjoyed lunch the most. It was the only time when she didn't escape into her thoughts about the screams.

Neil came over to the table, as usual, but this time he didn't ignore Cait, he went right up to her. "You're really smart right?"

Cait blushed, "Kind of, I guess."

"Can you tutor me?" Neil asked.

Cait rolled her eyes, "Well clearly you need a tutor, considering I am two years younger than you, and don't take 88% of your classes."

"Well you're in my English class right?" Neil asked.

She shook her head, "No, I went in your English class once . . . to ask for a stapler for my teacher."

"You're in my math class though." Neil pointed out.

Cait sighed, "Yes I am in your math class."

"Then tutor me in math," he begged.

"Are you sure? I mean I'm two years younger than you." Cait said.

Neil nodded, "I am sure."

"Fine," sighed Cait giving in, "I'll tutor you in math."

Neil smirked, "Great, can we start tonight, because I'm desperate."

She thought it over, "Yeah, sure, fine, whatever, meet me at the library at six and don't be late."

"Totally, see you at six." Neil smiled as he walked back over to his table.

"See," smirked Jams to Cait, "I told you he liked you."

Cait shook her head, "I don't think so, I think he's just desperate, and he doesn't want to seem stupid around his friends."

"Whatever," said Jams, "I think he likes you."

Julie rolled her eyes, "Jams, why do you care who Neil likes? I mean, he made it very clear last year that he wasn't interested in you."

Jams blushed slightly, "Shut up Julie, I'm just calling it like I see it. Neil James, likes Cait. Personally, I think Cait should go for it."

"No way," Cait retaliated, "I am so not interested in Neil James. Sorry."

Jams raised her eyebrows, "Sure you're not."

Cait ignored Jams, she wasn't too keen on her anyway. She personally wanted to know why Jams had an obsession with everything that Neil James did.

When Cait got home, she did her homework like always and then she went to go explain to her father that she'd be going out that night.

"Just make sure that you're home by eight." Monk reminded her of her curfew as she left to go meet Neil.

As she suspected Neil was late. He got there a half hour late. Cait was pissed.

"I am so sorry-" He began.

Cait rolled her eyes, "Whatever, do you want to pass math or not?"

"Yes, I would very much enjoy passing math class." Neil said annoyed, "I am sorry, my dad made me do a ton of last minute chores before I left."

"Whatever," sighed Cait, "Let's just get started."

Neil nodded and they began.

Cait demonstrated the technique, and within seconds of her showing it to him, he was able to do it very well. "I showed it to you the same way the teacher did."

"Well . . . I get this part." Neil explained.

Cait nodded and showed him a formula. Again Neil did exceptional without Cait needing to show him an additional time. "Do you just not pay attention in class, because you really seem to be getting this."

Neil bit his lip, "I have a slight confession to make."

"What?" asked Cait impatiently.

"I am doing really well in _all _of my classes." Neil admitted.

Cait looked at him quizzically, "Then why did you ask me to tutor you?"

"So I could be alone with you." Neil blushed.

"Why would you want to be alone with me? Look if you've been acting really weird ever since I found out about your insomnia. If it's really important to you, I swear that I will not tell anyone about the insomnia, okay." Cait shot at him.

"Calm down Caitie," Neil smirked, "The reason that I've been acting weird is because I really like you."

Cait looked at him oddly, "Really?"

Neil nodded, "Yeah, ever since you comforted me on the sidewalk. Most people would've just continued walking, but not you."

Cait blushed but then looked at Neil and then to her watch, "Well you've just wasted very valuable time, I have to be home by eight."

Neil snorted, "Your curfew is eight o'clock?"

"Shut up." Cait rolled her eyes.

Neil smirked, "Sorry, what time is it now?"

"Seven." Cait answered.

"Let's go for a walk." Neil suggested.

"Fine." Cait sighed.

They walked in silence for the most part. Neither of them really knowing what to say. Cait was the one to break the silence, "So, Jams talks about you a lot."

Neil raised his eyebrows, then he stopped walking, "What does she say?"

Cait shrugged, "I think she likes you."

"What does she say?" Neil repeated himself, he seemed worried.

"I don't know, she says stuff like 'Neil get's hotter every day' and 'I wish I was one of those people who-'" She stopped herself.

"What was that last thing?" Neil asked.

"She says that 'you're very personal and' . . ." her voice trailed off.

"And. . ." Neil said pushing her to go on.

Cait bit her lip, "and . . . 'that only two people have ever gotten inside your very tight pants.' Her words not mine."

Neil's eyes were wide and horrorstricken, "She. Told. You. That?"

"Please don't be mad at her, she was just trying to create conversation." Cait said she felt like she was going to die.

"Believe me I'm not mad at Jams. Let me give you a piece of advice. If there is anything you don't want people to know, don't tell Jams." Neil pronounced Jams's name with extreme bitterness.

Cait nodded, "Sorry."

Neil shook his head, "No I'm sorry." He started walking again and then pulled out his cell phone to check the time. "Seven thirty. I'll walk you home."

Cait nodded as she led the way to Monk's apartment. As Neil was about to leave, Cait finally got a good look in his eyes. She gasped. They were the first set of eyes that she had dreamt about.

"What?" Neil asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you at school." Cait ran up to the apartment and searched through her dream journal and found the eyes. They definitely belonged to Neil.


	6. The Puzzle That is Neil

Chapter 6 –The Puzzle that is Neil

Cait stared at Neil's eyes that she had drawn in her dream diary. How? Why? She hadn't known Neil when she drew these eyes. The real thing that worried her was whether or not any of the screams belonged to him.

At the moment Cait didn't know if she liked Neil or not. She kind of thought he was a little weird. Moody. Quiet.

Jams came up to her in school the day after Cait "tutored" Neil. "So," Jams asked curiously, "What did Neil say when you tutored him last night?"

"Uh . . ." Cait said nervously, "Math is hard."

Jams looked down, "Did he say anything about me?"

Cait shook her head, "Nope. We studied, Jams, that's all we did."

"Oh," said Jams looking slightly disappointed.

Neil came over to them and Cait nearly stopped breathing. She hoped Neil wasn't there to confront Jams right then and there. He smiled broadly to Cait, "Hey Cait. That study session was awesome. Can we do that again tonight at five thirtyish."

Cait nodded, "Totally."

"Great." Neil smiled broadly like a kid on Christmas morning, "I'll meet you at the library." He turned to Jams, "Can I talk to you about something real quick?"

Jams nodded and went off with Neil. Cait walked to the cafeteria and sat with Clare, Leslie, Embri, Julie, and Tim.

"So," smirked Embri, "how did your study date with Neil go?"

Cait looked up her eyes wide, "It wasn't a date."

"Thanks for just confirming our suspicions. Don't worry we will not tell Jams-" Leslie began.

"Will not tell Jams what?" Jams came to the table clearly done talking with Neil. She looked disappointed about something.

Clare shrugged, "It's nothing, Jams, really."

Jams glared at Cait, "It has something to do with _you,_ doesn't it? You and Neil."

"So, what if it does?" Julie rolled her eyes, "Just yesterday you said that Cait should go for it. Remember? So if it has anything to do with Cait and Neil you should be nothing but happy. And don't glare at her like that. She hasn't done anything wrong."

Jams's jaw dropped. So did Cait's. Julie was now doing her homework with Tim. She was already off the topic. Julie saw the situation as over and done with. That all that was needed to be said, was said.

When Cait was walking home from school, Neil ran after her. He insisted walking her home from school. She agreed. Neil was nice. Although he had already admitted that he was interested in a romantic relationship, she wouldn't have minded a friendship with a guy like him.

"You didn't confront Jams, did you?" Cait asked him.

Neil shook his head, "Nope."

Cait sighed in relief, "Thank you."

Neil shrugged, "What she said isn't true you know?"

"Huh?"

"I'm a virgin." Neil confessed shamelessly.

Cait stopped walking, "Well you better plan on keeping it that way, because I am not in any hurry to help you lose your virginity."

Neil stopped walking too, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Good," Cait started walking again, but she walked fast so that when Neil started walking he had to speed up.

"I am sorry if it seemed as though, I wanted . . . to . . . "His voice trailed off.

Cait stopped walking and looked at him, her hands on her hips, "Go ahead . . . explain yourself, I want to hear this."

"I am, technically, a virgin, and I felt that since-" Neil began.

Cait raised her eyebrows, " '_Technically'? _ What does '_technically' _mean?"

"No- it's not- I have never had sex with anyone." Neil clarified.

She shook her head, "If that was what you meant you wouldn't have said 'technically'."

"Cait, I'm nervous! I really like you, and I don't want to screw this up. I. Am. A. Virgin. I'm just really nervous, that's all I swear." Neil insisted.

"I'm sorry." Cait said, "Truth be told, I'm a little nervous too."

"Nervous about what?" Jams had walked over to where Neil and Cait were and she had evidently listening in on their conversation.

Neil became bitter, "It is, absolutely, _none_ of your business."

Jams gave him a look that said 'Don't push your luck' and Neil looked down. Jams looked over to Cait, "So what are you so nervous about?"

"Our math test." Answered Cait, "We have a big math test coming up and Neil and I are going to be studying for it. "

Jams looked into Cait's eyes coldly. Cait didn't get it. "Is there something wrong?"

Jams laughed and walked away.

Neil was still looking down at the ground. He didn't look up.

"Neil." Cait said softly.

Neil jumped up startled, "S-s-sorry. I don't know what h-h-happened."

"Are you feeling okay?" Cait asked him concerned.

He shook his head, "I've g-g-gotta hurry. If I'm l-l-late my dad'll- I've gotta go!" He ran off.

"Bye." Called Cait.

He yelled back over his shoulder, "S-s-see you at five thirty."

Cait walked home. She was confused, she had no idea what had just happened. When she got back she saw her father, he was waiting for Natalie to pick him up and take him to Dr. Bell's.

She smiled to her father as she started to do her homework. When Natalie arrived she dropped off Julie.

Julie sat next to Cait. She had already finished her homework, and smiled at Julie.

"So, I heard Jams ambushed you and Neil." Julie said nonchalantly, as Natalie and Monk walked out the door.

Cait nodded, "Yeah, she totally stared me down, and I don't know, I think she knows something that Neil doesn't want anyone else to know."

Julie shrugged, "I'll ask Tim, maybe he knows. He and Neil are friends."

"Maybe," said Cait but she doubted that anyone knew aside from Jams, and Neil. "Do you know anything about Neil's parents?"

Julie shook her head, "No, all I know is that he doesn't get along with them very well. His dad is supposedly really strict, Neil has to come home directly from school, and then after awhile he _may_ be allowed out until curfew. I know stuff about his brothers, if that helps."

"No, but thanks anyway." Cait sighed. Cait had a feeling that Neil had more problems than insomnia, although she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to find out.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 7- "Sibling Rivalry"

Cait went to the library at five thirty. Neil was late again. He go there at six o'clock. His lateness wasn't what was bothering Cait. It was his new black eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" Cait roared.

Neil looked down, "I'm sorry that I'm late again-"

"I meant your eye!" She clarified.

"Oh," he sighed, "My brother, Jake, and I got in a fight. It's no big deal, we do that a lot. He looks worse, I promise. Your guy can fight. I've got two older brothers, I'm actually surprised that this is the first bruise of mine you seen."

She had her hands on her hips, "Are you sure that's what happened?"

"Yes," Neil chuckled to himself, "I am absolutely positive that is what happened."

"If I find out your lying, I'll-"Cait began.

Neil couldn't resist he kissed Cait full on the mouth. At that moment Cait fell for Neil as she realized that she had retaliated and kissed him back.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "For caring."

Cait blushed, as she placed her arms around Neil's neck. He was about two inches taller than her so it wasn't really a reach. "I'm a pretty caring person."

Neil smirked as he kissed her forehead lightly. "Come on, we're wasting valuable time here."

Cait smiled as she and Neil walked out of the library. They talked more this time than the last. Cait decided that it'd be a great idea to ask about his family, "So, according to Julie, your dad is pretty strict."

Neil shrugged, "My dad just likes me to come home from school before I go anywhere. He wants me to do my homework and see my grades, to make sure I'm not slacking off. It's not all that bad; at least _my_ curfew is later than eight o'clock. Honestly, Caitie, I think _your_ dad is the strict one."

Cait shook her head, "He's just new at this . . . not strict."

Neil shrugged, as he nonchalantly brushed his hand over his black eye.

"How'd you get that, again?" Cait asked.

"My brother, Jake, and I, got in a fight." Neil repeated himself.

Cait saw that there was no reason not to believe Neil. So she let it go.

Neil checked his watch, "Seven thirty, we'd better be getting you home."

Cait stood up and she walked with Neil back to Monk's apartment. When they got there Neil kissed her goodnight before watching her walk upstairs and then walking himself home.

When Cait got home she ran into her room and called Julie. "Cait?" Julie asked.

"Julie, what can you tell me about Neil's brother Jake?"

AN: Hey guys thanks for reading, I'm probably going to be updating frequently so i figured i'd let you guys know that. Please read and review!!! Thanks so much


	8. Near Assault

Chapter 8- Near Assault

At school the next day Neil didn't show up right away. He didn't arrive until the day was half way over. When Neil walked into the cafeteria he grabbed Cait's hand and pulled her into an empty hallway. Neil embraced Cait as he lightly sobbed into her hair.

"Neil," Cait said softly, "What's wrong?"

Neil looked up and then into Cait's eyes, "M-m-my insomnia, I had a rough n-n-night last night. I was t-t-trying to s-s-sleep this morning a-a-and it didn't do anything. I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry. P-p-please forgive m-m-me."

"Don't worry about it Neil," said Cait as she looked into Neil's eyes. Bitterness filled her as she saw his, still, black eye. She wasn't going to bring it up when Neil was this upset about his lack of sleep, so she let it go for the time being.

Neil slid down against the closest wall, and Cait sat beside him. Neil held her hand the entire time. He needed someone, more importantly at the moment he needed her, mainly because he knew that she cared when a person was upset, and also because he was technically in a relationship with Caitlin Monk.

Cait rested her head on Neil's shoulder.

Jams entered the hallway. She shrieked when she saw Neil and Cait, "I KNEW IT!"

Neil jumped up from the floor, "Jams! You better not tell anyone about-"

"Why not?" asked Cait, "Why don't you want anyone to know about us?"

Neil looked at Cait, "No, I didn't mean that." He glared at Jams, "_You_ know what I'm talking about."

Jams raised her eyebrows, "You mean you haven't told your new precious girlfriend?"

"Told me what?" Cait asked looking at Neil.

"About the two people that have gotten into your boyfriend's pants." Jams smirked.

"He told me that he's a virgin." Cait sneered.

Jams laughed, "Well, I guess that's true . . . more or less."

Neil became livid, "Shut up Jams! You are such a liar! Sorry that I'm not interested in blackmailing little brats who don't know when to give up!"

Jams's jaw dropped, "Fine Neil, if that's how you want to play, fine. We'll see who wins in the long run."

Neil tugged on Cait's arm as he pulled her into another hall. He kicked a locker, before turning to face Cait.

"What was that about?" Cait asked, her hands on her hips, she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Nothing," Neil said bitterly, "Jams just likes to blackmail people into getting what she wants."

Cait looked down at the floor, "Tell me how you really got that black eye."

Neil looked up the ceiling and sighed, "I told you my brother Jake and I got into a fight."

She rolled her eyes, "I know that your brother Jake graduated last year and that he moved out of your house. Julie told me that."

"Yeah," Neil said, "My brother moved in two blocks down . . . with my other brother Keith. They come over practically every day. Lord knows they can't cook for themselves. Why don't you just believe me?"

"It's not that-I don't-it's just, I get skeptical, I mean, can you blame me? You show up late everywhere, you get upset really easily and you have a black eye." Cait sighed, "I'm just worried about you."

Neil smirked as he kissed her forehead, "That's why I lo- that's why I . . . really like you."

Julie came running down the hallway she grabbed Cait and continued running. "Julie!" Cait yelled, "What are you doing?"

"Jams is flipping out!" Julie explained as she continued running, pulling Cait with her, "she said something about you and Neil, but that's not the important part. The important thing is that we safely get you to and from classes because Jams is furious and she has big people wrapped around her little finger."

Cait immediately stopped running. She crossed her arms, "Let Jams assault me, my father is a very respected ex-cop, if she lays a hand on me, she'll be slammed with charges, and a restraining order."

"Cait," sighed Julie, "But I bet that you'd like to be able to testify in that trial, if you can't talk then you won't be able to."

Cait raised her eyebrows, "I'll learn sign language."

"Cait-" Julie began.

A bunch of angry teenagers started running towards Cait. "Or," sighed Cait, "I'll do this." Cait screamed at the top of her lungs and one of the teachers immediately ran out of her classroom Justas a fist was about to collide with Cait's face.

Cait turned to Julie and smiled, "That worked. Do you think that your mom could drive me home?"

Julie nodded as she and Cait walked to class together.

When Cait got home that day, she told Monk all about her day at school which wasn't something that she did very often. She decided that a relationship wasn't just going to happen between her and her father so she had to make it happen. While she was telling him about her day she decided to leave Neil completely out of the story. Her father did not know about Neil, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Monk commented on the near assault saying that if anything actually happened then they'd have to deal with the SFPD.

It wasn't the exact reaction that a normal father would have, however it suggested that he cared a little for her which was good enough for Cait at the moment.


	9. Family Weekend

Chapter 9 – Family Weekend

That weekend Cait decided that she'd stay home. Neil's weekends were supposed to be spent with family, so she wouldn't be able to see him even if she wanted. She had considered going to her aunt's house, but she thought that she'd take the opportunity to spend the weekend with her father. She needed to make a relationship happen between her and her father.

Saturday morning came along, and Cait walked out of her room, and went into the kitchen to make herself cereal. She saw her father was already dressed in his grey suit. "Going somewhere?" Cait asked.

"The captain has a case for me." Monk answered, "You can do whatever you were planning on doing this weekend though, it's not a big deal."

"Can I come?" Cait asked him.

"To a crime scene?" Monk asked his daughter.

Cait nodded, "Yeah."

Monk sighed, "Fine, but you need to be cooperative and not get in the way."

"Totally," smiled Cait, "You got it."

Natalie and Julie got there. Julie and Cait sat in the back of the car. They chatted for a little while, they were careful not to mention Neil's name. Cait still didn't want her father to know about Neil. So they mostly just complained about Jams.

When they got to the crime scene, Julie and Cait just watched as Monk did his thing. Cait had to give her father his props he was good at finding things that the cops had missed.

Cait greatly enjoyed seeing her father's process. It was very interesting. Lieutenant Disher was making a fool out of himself. He was trying to be all cool and was failing miserably. Cait was very impressed with her father's work.

She wasn't allowed to go through the entire process with her father, so after they got briefed Natalie dropped off Julie and Cait at Monk's apartment.

"That was cool." Cait noted as she and Julie walked into her bedroom.

Julie shrugged, "I guess. It can get a bit annoying and depressing after a while."

Cait nodded. "I guess so."

"So," Julie got a smirk on her face, "How's Neil?"

Cait rolled her eyes, "He's doing family things today. So we cannot bug him."

Julie giggled, "I just find it so ironic that the only one who wasn't taken by him was the one he fell for."

Cait sighed, "Will you give that a rest! I don't need people reminding me that. Especially since that's all Jams will ever tell me!

"Cait, it's romantic." Julie gave a sigh, "and cute. So, what did he say when you asked him about his brother?"

Cait raised her eyebrows momentarily, "He said that his brothers came over everyday, so it's not unusual to get into fights with them often. I don't know though, I mean, whenever he talks he uses words that can completely change the meaning of a sentence like 'technically,' and 'normally', or 'for the most part', it makes me wonder if he uses them to purposely change the meaning of his sentences or if it's just his speech pattern. You know, maybe it's similar to how some people say 'like' all the time, instead he uses those words."

Julie shrugged, "When does he use those words? Tell me one of those sentences that he used them in."

Cait thought about this for a few moments, "He told me that he's 'technically a virgin.'"

Julie's eyes widened, "He said that?"

"Yeah," Cait nodded. "He said it was just because he was nervous, but I'm not sure."

Julie made an unsure face, "Maybe . . ."

Cait groaned at her friend, "Jules! I don't know what to do! I don't really care if Neil, is, or isn't, a virgin, I just don't want him lying to me, about anything."

Julie cocked her head to the side for a second, "Well . . . technically . . . your relationship started on a lie. 'I need a tutor, I'm desperate'," Julie imitated Neil, "that wasn't exactly true."

"So what do I do?" Cait begged for her friend's advice.

"Talk to him about it," Julie said simply, "Tell him that you want there to be no secrets or lies between each other. Let him know that you need to trust him."

Cait nodded. She had decided that she would take Julie's advice.

That night Natalie decided that she would watch Cait and Julie while Adrian was at his session with Dr. Bell. The Captain had agreed to pick Monk up after the session.

They were at Monk's apartment and Cait was taking a shower. While Cait was in the shower she heard Natalie call out to her, "Cait, come out quick!"

Cait was worried that it was an emergency so she jumped out of the shower with suds still in her hair. She grabbed the first towel that she could find, she ran out of the bathroom and into the living room area. "What happened what's the emergency?"

Julie's eyes widened as she pointed to something behind Cait. There stood Neil. His eye wide.

"Neil just came by to surprise you," said Natalie slowly, "I'm sorry if it sounded that there was an emergency."

Cait's jaw dropped, her eyes wide looking at Neil. Julie got up from the couch and went next to Cait. Julie turned to Neil, "Neil, maybe it'd be best if you waited for Cait out in the hall."

Neil nodded as he slowly walked out the door and into the hallway. Julie pushed Cait into her bedroom. She brushed the suds out of Cait's hair and picked out an outfit for her to wear. Cait looked, pretty good, especially for a girl who had just gotten out of the shower with suds in her hair.

Cait walked out into the hall where Neil still was. Neil was sitting down against the wall; he had his sweatshirt on his lap. He looked up at her, as he smiled weakly.

"Hey," Cait said awkwardly.

Neil nodded to her, "Hey."

"You can stand up you know, I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Cait noted, her arms crossed.

Neil snickered, "I can't really get up quite yet."

Cait looked at him quizzically, "Huh?"

Neil looked down at the sweatshirt on his lap, "Let's just say, there's a reason that my sweatshirt is on my lap, it'll be a bit embarrassing if I stand up."

"Oh," said Cait in realization. She giggled, "Sorry."

Neil shrugged, "Ah, well, I suppose it's my fault for trying to surprise you."

She giggled again, "So, you wanted to surprise me?"

He nodded, "Yeah, my dad let me out tonight so I figured I'd drop by and say hi."

"Well, hi." Cait looked at Neil, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Neil shook his head, "Nah, I called my brothers they're on their way to pick me up . . . with a change of pants."

Cait smirked, "Alright then, I'll wait with you if you want."

"That would be nice, thanks." Neil smiled.

Cait waited with him until he got a call from his brothers saying that they were downstairs. Due to Neil's request, Cait went into the apartment before Neil got up to go downstairs.


	10. Date Plans

Chapter 10- Date plans

School wasn't as difficult for Cait as most would've assumed. After the almost ambush nothing had been happening. For one thing people were beginning to like Cait, especially boys. Cait didn't think much of it aside from the fact that she never had the attention of so many guys at her old school. Truth be told, Cait wasn't sure if she liked it. She didn't like to have any sort of attention on her, she was shy like that. Neil was also unhappy about his girlfriend's new popularity with the guys at their school. She found it cute that Neil was protective, but she didn't enjoy him having to prove that, every boy who said as much as "hello" to her, has something wrong with him. Whether it was an overdue library book or being involved in drugs, Neil made sure Cait knew about it.

Neil and Cait weren't the only one upset by Cait's attention, Jams was not a happy person to see that Cait was getting as much attention from guys as she was. Jams was being noticeable bitchy to Cait. Jams still sat with the group because no one wanted to take sides. Cait was fine with that whilst Jams, wanted all of the girls to hate Cait.

Cait was still focused on creating a relationship with her father. She insisted on cooking for the two of them every night, and on attempting to create at least one conversation a day. It was difficult, but it was a start.

Neil's insomnia was getting dreadful. Neil was becoming ill due to his lack of sleep, he'd start crying uncontrollably, which led to coughing uncontrollably, which, of course, led to more crying. It was very hard to deal with. Neil also became very clingy when he had a rough night. He'd hold Cait in his arms all day if possible. Cait felt bad for Neil, but at the same time she wished he was a little less clingy.

One Cait and Neil were sitting in their usual hall, when Neil started sobbing hard. It was random since he had been fine the rest of the day. "Neil, babe, what's wrong?" Cait asked him softly.

Neil looked into Cait's eyes, "I-I-I don't know. It's h-h-hard not g-g-getting any s-s-sleep."

Cait nodded, "Yeah, I can imagine, but Neil why don't you go to the nurse, you're allowed to sleep there and then-"

Neil cut her off, "N-n-no I c-c-can't, the n-n-nurse would h-h-have to c-c-call my p-p-parents."

"But Neil-" Cait began.

"I c-c-can't go h-h-home, I w-w-won't go h-h-home." He stuttered, he was arguing like a little kid who was just scared of something.

Cait sighed, "Why not? If you go home, you could take a nice long nap, in your own bed-"

For some reason, that touched a nerve of Neil's, "Cait please!" He begged loudly, "Please don't make me go home!"

"Okay," agreed Cait, "If you insist!" Cait noticed that as Neil got up to pace back and forth (he did this often to keep awake) that he was favoring his right leg. "What happened?"

"Huh?" Neil looked to her.

Cait pointed to his leg, "You're limping, what happened?"

Neil shrugged, "My brother Keith and I got into a small fight the other day, he smacked me around because I wasn't being respectful enough to my mother," he laughed bitterly, "but it doesn't matter, I didn't even notice it until you pointed it out. If it makes you feel better I'll ice it when I get home." A smile flashed across his face, "That reminds me," Neil squatted so that he was eye level to Cait, who was sitting, "I want to take you out tonight."

Cait giggled, "We've gone out before."

"Nah," Neil shook his head, "Those were just walks, I mean, I want to take you out on a real date."

Cait giggled again, "Stand up! You're going to hurt your leg even more, and what do you mean?" She asked as Neil stood up.

Neil looked at her quizzically, "What do I mean about what?"

"About how we haven't been on a _real_ date. What's a _real_ date?" Cait asked Neil.

He smiled teasingly, "You're too cute." He sat down next to her, he put on of his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into him, "You know, like we go out to dinner, or to a movie, or to the beach, stuff like that."

She blushed, "Oh."

"What?" He asked, "Have you not been on a _real_ date before?"

She looked down shyly, "Maybe."

He smiled again, "Am I your first boyfriend? You don't have to answer that if you don't want to, I'm just curious."

"Yes," Cait said turning bright red in the face, "You are my first boyfriend."

Neil grinned broadly, "Really?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, now stop bugging me."

Neil nodded, "Sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

"So," said Cait, "What time are you taking me out tonight?"

"Five?" Neil asked, "Gotta play it safe to make sure that we get you home by eight."

Cait nodded, "Five sounds good. I'll call you if anything comes up."

He shrugged, "Okay."

At four Cait was rummaging through her closet looking for something decent to wear. She had nothing wrong with any of her clothes, but none of them made her feel pretty. So she decided to call her cousin Lilly, and beg her to let her borrow something or bring over some of the clothes that she had left at her aunt's house.

Lilly was great with clothes, she picked out a cute outfit for Cait's date. She also gave Cait suggestions in her hair, Lilly couldn't stay long, she had to go because her mom needed her home. At four thirty, Cait walked over to her father, "Mr. Monk, I was wondering if it was okay if I didn't make dinner tonight."

Monk thought about this, "I suppose. I could always ask Natalie to make dinner."

Cait nodded, "I was also wondering if I could go out tonight, I'd be home by eight, you wouldn't have to worry about me eating, I'll grab a bite, and I'll have my cell phone on me if you need to reach me."

Monk shrugged, "I don't see why not. Are you going to the library as usual?"

"I'm not sure, it's a surprise." Cait answered honestly.

Monk looked confused. Cait was about to explain when her phone started buzzing. It was Neil, not only was he not late this time, he was fifteen minutes early. "That's my ride, I'll see you later." Cait waved to her father as she walked out the door, on her way to her very first _real_ date.


	11. First Real Datesaster

Chapter11- First Real Date-saster

Neil had had his license for a good two years now, so Cait was confident that he was a good driver. "So where are we going?" She asked him anxiously.

"It's a surprise," He teased.

Cait sighed, "Fine, don't tell me."

Neil chuckled to himself. Cait realized that he had a new bruise on his cheek. "Let me guess you and your brother get into another fight."

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Cait smirked, "You might as well stop acting surprised, that bruise on your cheek must hurt like hell."

Neil tensed up, "Oh yeah, _that_ bruise. My brother Jake was teasing me about stuff and we started fighting. It's not a big deal really. We fight a lot, you know that."

She decided to let it go, she changed the subject, "So," she said teasingly, "You got there early, I'm proud of you, I thought I was going to be waiting till five thirty to get picked up."

"Ha, ha." He shook his head, "Actually, I started asking to leave at four thirty, my dad, has this thing, he likes to let me out of the house a half hour after I ask."

"Smart thinking." Cait smirked.

Neil pulled into the parking lot of a small cute little diner. "Now let me warn you," Neil turned to Cait, "My brothers like to follow and embarrass me on dates. If they show up . . . let's just say that I'm apologizing in advance."

Cait giggled, "Yeah, okay. That's cool. I don't have any older siblings, so far as I know, so I don't think we'll be having that problem with me."

He grinned, "Okay, let's go in."

Cait got butterflies in her stomach. She was getting worried about this whole _real_ date thing. She didn't like any attention on her. When they went for walks people probably didn't think that they were on a date, but just friends who started talking. This was different, people would know that they were on a date. It put pressure on Cait.

Neil grabbed her hand and pulled her, with him into, the diner. It was small, cute. To Cait's relief, there weren't many people in the small diner. There was an older couple with two children (probably grandchildren), and there were two teenage boys sitting together in the back. The host nodded to Neil, he seemed to know him. "Hey Neil, how's Jake?"

Cait knew that Jake was Neil's brother, and apparently very popular when he went to the school. Neil smiled to the host, "He's good, he couldn't get into college, and I think he's been looking for a job."

The host nodded as he grabbed two menus and led them over to a booth in the front. Neil glanced over the menu half heartedly. He already knew what he was getting. Cait studied the menu like a text book, until she decided on grilled cheese.

When the waiter came over to Neil and Cait to take their orders, Cait nearly died. As Neil was ordering his meal (a burger), the door to the diner opened. A man entered the restaurant, Cait recognized the man. Lieutenant Randy Disher, was staring right at her. Cait ducked under the table.

"Cait," Neil asked concerned, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Cait lied from under the table, "I just dropped my phone." She slowly ascended from beneath the table. Randy, was standing right beside the table."

"Hello Cait," Randy greeted her.

"Lieutenant Disher," Cait greeted nervously. She turned to Neil, "Neil this is Lieutenant Disher, he works with my father at the SFPD." She turned to Randy, "Lieutenant this is Neil."

"What's his last name?" Randy asked.

Cait shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She turned to Neil, "Could you just excuse me, for like a sec."

Neil nodded, "Yeah sure. What are you having so I can order for you?"

"Grilled cheese," Cait answered, as she got up from, the table. She grabbed Randy's sleeve and pulled him out to the parking lot. "What are you doing here?" She hollered.

"I was in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd grab a bite to eat." Randy explained.

Cait nodded theatrically believing him, "Yeah, okay, see, the thing is I would've totally believed that if you hadn't asked for Neil's last name."

"What did that have to do with anything." Randy asked.

"It told me that you had every intention of running a background check on him!" Cait yelled at him, "So let's try this one more time, what are you doing here?"

Randy didn't answer he just looked at his shoes. Cait was livid she stormed back into the diner. She stood there at the front of the diner petrified. Sitting there across from Neil, stood Captain Leland Stottlemeyer. Her jaw dropped as she walked over to the Captain and Neil. She cleared her throat.

"Hello, Cait." The captain greeted her, "I was just talking to your friend Neil James here."

Cait took a deep sigh. The captain had succeeded in finding out Neil's last name. The captain stood up to leave when Cait held up her hand to stop him. She looked to Neil apologetically, "Give me one more sec."

Neil nodded.

Cait walked outside with the Captain, Randy was still there. "What are you two doing here?" She yelled in outrage.

They both shrugged.

Cait shook her head in disbelief, "Look, I don't know _why_ my father sent you two, but you can tell him that if he wants information about people I'm hanging around with, he can ask me himself, and not send the SFPD to follow me around and run a background check on the people that I'm with. You have no reason to run a background check on Neil."

"Really," asked Randy trying to be the cool interrogative cop, "He seems to be involved in some sort of violence, I mean look at the kid, he's got bruises all over himself."

Cait sighed, "He's got two older brothers who he gets into fights with a lot."

Randy and the Captain just shrugged as they walked away to the car that they got there in. Cait turned around and walked into the diner. She sat down across from Neil. "I believe I owe you an apology."

Neil shook his head, "No, it's fine."

"Neil," Cait looked right at him, "They're going to run a background check on you, I am so sorry."

Neil shrugged, "It's cool, I've got nothing to hide. Don't worry, they're your version of my two brothers, I'm not mad at you. I pretty much knew that it was going to go like this, I just thought it'd be my brothers embarrassing us."

Cait looked down, her grilled cheese was sitting there, it must've gotten there when she was outside. "I was going to wait for you to eat," said Neil looking at his empty plate, "but, I figured you were yelling at them pretty bad so, I ate my dinner. Sorry."

Cait shook her head, "It's cool."

Neil smirked, "Well those two love birds seemed to enjoy you yelling at the cops."

Cait looked over to the older couple. Neil laughed, "Not them."

She turned around to see the two teen guys laughing at her. Cait rolled her eyes, "Figures, I don't want any attention and my father sends the two top detectives of the SFPD following me."

Neil shrugged, "It just shows that he cares about you."

Cait thought about that for a moment. It made sense, this whole dysfunctional thing was just her father's way of saying that he cared about her.


	12. Break Down

Chapter12- Break Down

When Cait got to Monk's apartment, she saw her father was not alone. The Captain and Lieutenant Disher were there. Cait glared at them. Then she had the perfect idea for how to get back at her father. "Captain, Lieutenant, could please you give me a moment with my dear father?" Cait asked dangerously sweet. The Captain and Lieutenant went out into the hall. Cait walked right up to her father and without warning she embraced him tightly. She knew that was the best form of payback. Her father was germ phobic, and she technically couldn't get in trouble for hugging her dear father. She kissed his cheek. "Thanks for showing that you cared tonight." She smirked to herself as she went into her room.

Cait was pretty sure that she got her point across. She pulled out her phone and dialed Julie.

"Hey, Cait," Julie answered the phone.

Cait told Julie everything about Monk sending Randy and the Captain to follow her and Neil on the date. Cait also gave Julie every little detail about the date itself.

*******

The diner pretty much became Cait and Neil's place. They went there almost every time that Neil took Cait out. The diner and the park. When they went for walks they always ended up at the park. That was just how it worked out. It was normally the same people each time at the diner.

At school Neil and Cait normally left the cafeteria to go into an abandoned hallway and talk. Normally Neil tried to keep himself from breaking down so he mostly listened as Cait talked about whatever was on her mind. One day, Neil came in completely covered in bruises, he couldn't move without being in extreme pain. When Neil and Cait were in their hall for the day, Cait didn't talk about the usual stuff, like tests and teachers. She decided that, although she didn't bother asking every time she saw a new bruise on her boyfriend, about his bad "fight with his brothers."

"What happened?" She asked Neil sympathetically.

He just shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Cait shook her head, "You're covered in bruises, and when you move, it's obvious that you're in pain."

"I-I got into a f-fight with my fa-frickin brothers." He said barely audible.

Cait went to kiss Neil lightly on his forehead, he was piping hot with a fever. "Neil!" Cait exclaimed.

"W-what?" He asked softly.

Cait stood up and held out her hand to help him up from the floor. As Neil accepted, it slowly standing up, she spoke again, "You have a fever, and I don't care what your argument is I'm taking you to the nurse."

Neil nodded slowly, his eyes unfocused and half closed. Cait slowly led him to the Nurse's office. The Nurse took one look at Neil and began to panic. She pointed to a kid sitting in a chair with a nose bleed, "You out!" She threw a tissue box at him, "Go to the main office!" She turned to the other kid laying down on the bed thing, who was holding ice to his eye, "You too! Take the ice with you!"

The nurse ushered Neil to the other bed that was in the office. She pulled over a chair and sat right next to him. Before she started asking him questions she turned to Cait. "What is the problem with him? The teachers told me that he was in bad shape but . . . my god."

Cait sighed, "He told me that he gets into fights with his brothers a lot, and on top of that he has insomnia so he's a bit off anyway, and I think he has a fever."

The nurse suddenly became very tense. She turned to Neil and then back to Cait, "Please go to the assistant principal's office, and wait for him to call you in."

Cait nodded as she left Neil and went into the assistant principal's office. She waited for a while until the assistant principal called her into his office. "Caitlin Monk, right?" he asked sitting down behind his desk and he motioned for to sit at one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Cait nodded, "Yes, I'm Cait Monk."

"What can you tell me about Neil?" He asked Cait cutting right to the chase.

Cait shrugged, "There isn't much to say. He has insomnia, so that makes him emotional some days, due to his lack of sleep. He has bruises sometimes, he tells me that he gets into fights with his brothers, but I don't know how true that is. Today he had a fever, like insanely."

The assistant principal nodded, "Thank you Caitlin, let me write you a pass to class."

Cait nodded, as she took her pass and headed back to class.

AN: The updates will slowly be slowing up because of school :'(. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeez review


	13. Anticipation

Chapter 13-Anticipation

Cait sat in class after getting back from the assistant principal's office. Every second that went by felt like an hour. She needed to get out, to find out what on earth was going on with Neil. She stared at the clock all day. She was waiting. Waiting for the day to end. Waiting to find out what happened to Neil.

When the end of the day finally came Cait went running to the Nurses office. The door was closed and it had a note on the door that read: **Go to the Main Office. **Cait sighed as she started to walk towards the exit. Suddenly, someone bumped into her. "I am so sorry!" said the person.

The person who bumped into Cait was about Five foot eight. He had brown eyes the same shade as Neil. His hair was jet black with soft curls. "You're Cait Monk, right?"

Cait nodded, "Yeah, sorry, I don't know who you are."

The guy laughed, "I'm Jake James, Neil's brother."

Cait tensed up. If what Neil told her was true, she just couldn't stand there civilly chatting with the guy that hurt her boyfriend. She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I've heard of you. You guys get into fights a lot, huh?"

Jake looked confused as Cait walked past him and outside getting ready to walk home. When Cait go to Monk's apartment, she saw a note that said that Natalie had taken him to Dr. Bell's. The one time she really needed someone to talk to, the house was completely deserted.

Cait sighed as she left her phone on. She was waiting for Neil to call her. She needed to know what was going on with him. She nearly jumped ten feet in the air when her phone started buzzing. She looked at the caller ID. To Cait's disappointment, it was Julie who was texting her.

Cait read the text message : _Julie: Heyy, where were u 2day??_

Cait texted Julie back, she explained everything that happened with her and Neil that day. Julie didn't text back right away because it was probably shocking for her. Cait went back to waiting for Neil to text her. It was a Friday, so she wouldn't physically see him until Monday. She just couldn't wait that long until he saw her boyfriend.

It felt like hours passed by time Monk came back. When he got home she started hysterically crying. Her father's eyes widened in horror, he had no idea how to handle this situation. She told him everything in between sobs. Monk just stared horrorstricken. Cait settled on going to her Aunt's for the night. Monk clearly had no idea how to handle that situation.

When she got to her Aunt Ann's house, she just plopped down on the couch and told her everything. Cait had gotten most of the emotional stuff over with when she explained to her father, so she didn't cry this time around. Her aunt listened for the most part before offering the idea that maybe Neil was telling the truth and everything was probably fine.

Cait didn't exactly believe that and she was pretty sure her aunt didn't either, but it was nice to hear. Her aunt was the mother she never had, and for that Cait was forever grateful.

Cait's cousin Lilly was also helping her feel better by trying to get her mind off of things. It was great to be back with them, her aunt had literally raised her, and her cousin was her sister. Cait still had a room in this house. This was her home. Sure it was nice at Monk's, but this was where she learned how to ride a bike, and where she took her first steps, and all that stuff. She felt like everything was going to be ok there.

Lilly was her foil in life. Cait was pretty girly for the most part; she tried her best to be friends with everyone. Lilly was the opposite, she was one of the guys, and she was blunt and occasionally obnoxious, she called them like she saw them, even if they were right there. So being with Lilly was always an epic experience. They often laughed at each other's actions.

That night when Cait was lying in her old bed (a very nice adjustment from her blowup bed at Monk's) she tried to think what Neil was doing at that moment, and most importantly if he was okay.


	14. Love and Heartbreak

Chapter 14- Love and Heartbreak

The next day Cait got a text message from Neil, it was telling her that he was fine, and was wondering if she wanted to go out that night. Of course Cait being Cait said yes, not realizing that although Neil said he was fine, his marks hadn't magically gone away.

When Cait saw Neil she noticed that he was still in a lot of pain. "What happened at school?"

Neil shrugged, "They sent me to stay with my brothers, they figured that maybe a change of setting would help with my insomnia. It's weird, but it could've been worse."

Cait nodded as Neil led her into the diner where they went pretty much every time that they went out.

"Cait," said Neil he leaned in so that his voice was barely audible, "I have to tell you something. I love you."

Cait held her breath, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She kissed him sweetly, "I love you too, I love you so much."

Neil looked down, "I wish you didn't say that, Cait . . . I'm so sorry. . ." his voice trailed off.

"What do you mean you're sorry," Cait asked confused, "You just told me you love me and-"

"Cait," Neil said quietly, "you deserve better, and I think it'd be best if we didn't date anymore, you deserve some one much better than me, I hope that we can be friends."

Cait stood up, "Are you mental? How can you tell me that you love me, and then dump me all in the same minute."

"Please," said Neil weakly, "You deserve someone so much better than me, I'm doing this for you."

The diner was quiet as Cait walked out of the diner and began to walk home. The walk wasn't that far but it wasn't exactly right around the corner. Neil ran after "Cait, let me drive you home at the least."

"Stay away from me," Cait said, "I don't want to talk to you right now. Maybe we'll talk in school but as of right now, I am warning you to stay away from me, or I will call Captain Leland Stottlemeyer of the SFPD and tell him that you are harassing me, so fair warning. Cait walked home, and called Julie and told her everything that happened.

Julie thought that the whole situation was pretty weird since Neil wasn't normally the one to end relationships.

The next day of school was probably the worst day that she could've imagined. Not only was she no longer dating Neil but he was dating Jams. Of all people Jams.

Cait tried to ignore Jams's stares, she just knew that Jams was dying to rub it in. Cait hated the fact that Neil told her that he loved her and then he dumped her. How does someone say that in the same thirty seconds?

The rest of the day Cait ignored hushed whispers from behind her everywhere she went, she tried to ignore the fact that she was the new girl, the new girl who just got dumped by the most popular guy in the school, the guy that she had fallen madly in love with.

AN: Sorry guys, I know it's been a while. I've been overwhelmed lately. I'll try to update more.


	15. Witness Protection

Chapter 15- Witness Protection

The next days just dragged on. Adrian had no idea what was going on with his daughter and blamed himself for doing something wrong.

Monk decided that it would be a good idea to get his daughter out of the house. He remembered how she enjoyed seeing him work on cases so when the Captain called he was all too eager to take Cait with him. Monk had no idea what the case entailed but it had to be more exciting to Cait then staying in the room that Natalie arranged for her.

Cait grudgingly agreed to go with him. It wasn't as if she had plans anyway.

Natalie took them down to the station. There they found a very annoyed Stottlemeyer. Randy looked as though he is about to pull all of his hair out.

"What's the problem guys?"Natalie asked the two detectives.

The captain sighed, "We have a slight situation."

"We assumed," Monk said, "you don't usually call us in when there isn't a situation."

Randy sighed, "Well this situation is more . . . annoying."

Stottlemeyer nodded, "Even more annoying then Randy on a regular basis."

"Well what's the case?" Natalie asked.

"Where's the crime scene?" Monk asked in addition to Natalie's question.

Stottlemeyer sighed solemnly, "Well that's the thing. We don't have a crime scene."

"Then how do you know that there was a homicide?" Monk asked in disbelief.

Randy looked down, "We never said anything about a homicide."

"In fact we don't need you to solve anything." Stottlemeyer pitched in.

Monk looked at Leland quizzically, "Then why are we here?"

Stottlemeyer sighed and lead them into his office. There sat four boys. Cait gasped. They were some of the eyes that she had dreamt and drawn in her journal.

One of them flashed a cocky smile, "What? Recognize us?"

She rolled her eyes, "Not exactly." She turned to Randy, "None of them look dead. Would you like me to make one of them dead because, I'd love to wipe that cocky grin off his face."

Stottlemeyer chuckled, "As nice as that would be right now, that happens to be the problem. They're not dead but someone definitely would like them to be."

"I can't blame them." Cait muttered under her breath.

"What does this have to do with us?" Monk asked.

Stottlemeyer took a deep breath, "Well, the thing is, we need to separate them and place them in separate places. Sort of like witness protection program, but we don't have the slightest idea why they're being hunted."

"Which means?" Natalie asked.

Randy sighed, "Monk, you need to take one to stay with you."

"What?!" Monk asked, "I just sort of gotten the hang of having one teenager in the house never mind two."

One of them, the one who spoke up before, spoke up again, "Technically, we're twenty."

Cait snorted, "So that means that you're even more immature than teenagers, lovely."

Stottlemeyer sighed, "Let's get down to business. Monk you've got the one with the weird hair. Randy, you've got the quiet antisocial one, I've got the smallish one, and Anne will get the annoying one who Cait would like to kill."

Natalie smiled, "So that means I'm off the hook?"

Stottlemeyer nodded, "Yup, we can't have any two of them in the same school district. They will be posing as high-schoolers.

Cait eyes widened, as if her social status wasn't complicated enough she didn't need some kid with hair that looked like a skunk was on top of his head, to be there making thins even worse for her.

*****

They arrived at Monk's apartment. Cait sighed as she went to text Julie about this horror.

The boy followed Cait as she tried to escape into her room. "Can I help you with something?" She asked him annoyed.

He shook his head as he moved his black hair with bleach streaks out of his dark brown eyes. "Just don't wanna be bored." He plopped down on her bed. "I'm Jack by the way . . . Jack Barakat."

She stared at him, "Cait. And you can't go by that name anymore, your new name is Jack Bryant so get used to it."

"You don't know who I am?" He asked me.

She picked up her journal and looked at the set of eyes that apparently belonged to him. "Not exactly."

"Well, Alex, Zack, Rian and I, are in this band. You've probably heard of us." He offers up.

She rolls her eyes as she continues to look at her journal in disbelief, "I don't really care about that. I'm trying to worry about keeping you alive and not killing you at the same time."

"You're rude," he said immaturely sticking his tongue out.

Cait bit her lip, "Look, Jack, let's just say that this hasn't been the best week of my life. Let me also add that you're really annoying. I'm going to have to spend, Lord knows how long with you, and I am really not looking forward to it."

She looks at his bold hair and adds, "If you want to go unnoticed the hair has got to go, at least the blonde parts."

Jack pouted, "I like my hair the way it is."

Cait smirked, "Well get a good look at it because tomorrow I'm dying it out." She sighed as she put her journal down and went to go help her father get the couch ready for Jack. Jack, however, decided to take a peek inside Cait's journal instead.


	16. Annoyance

Chapter 16-Annoyance

Living with a twenty year old boy you've never met before takes its toll on you. That was something Cait had learned very early on. She wanted to kill Jack by the morning after they brought him in the house.

Jack was a difficulty from the start. He and Cait had gotten into a fight when she tried to dye the blonde out of his hair. Cait won eventually but it not before getting black dye all over her clothes and, luckily, already black hair.

The worst part of the situation was that Jack was going to have to blend in as a high school student. Cait was already having enough problems at school, with Neil and Jams exchanging saliva everywhere you looked, she didn't need Jack making things harder than they needed to be. Jack had a tendency to act less mature than a five year old, but he could spot an awkward breakup like a teenage girl, therefore she didn't need him to see her overly awkward breakup up close.

Walking into school on Jack's first day was . . . overly awkward. There were stares, the new girl was showing the new new-kid around. It brought more unwanted attention to Cait, and it didn't help that, unlike Cait, Jack was kind of an attention whore. He couldn't enter a new hallway without making some sort of a scene. Cait's constant reminders of how Jack was supposed to be laying low, were pushed aside as Jack would strut down the hallways like he owned the place. He would holler at people that he didn't even know, and Cait didn't even know half of them either.

There were two people that Cait was trying to avoid were in the next hall, and they were quite comfortable playing tonsil hockey in their corner. Neil and Jams were sucking face and it sent a pang through Cait's chest.

"Jack, you don't have any classes down this hallway, we can just skip this one." Cait suggested hopefully.

Jack looked at her confused, "So?"

"So it's a waste of time," She insisted, "and homeroom's soon."

Jack shrugged as he whispered, "I never cared if I missed class when high school actually mattered for me, why start now?"

"Because you're laying low that's-" Cait began before Jams spotted her.

"Cait, who's that, some guy pretending to be your new boyfriend?" Jams snorted.

Cait sighed, "Actually, he's a friend of the family, who's staying with us for a while, I was just showing him around the school." She turned to Jack, "Can we go now?"

Jack raised his eyebrows, as he turned to Jams, "I'd be lucky to date Cait, fact of the matter is she's turned me down too many times to count. Usually I just date annoying little slutty girls, like you-"

"Jack let's go!" Cait demanded, "You need to go to your locker anyway! Please, Jack!"

Jack looked at her, "You're going to let this bitch treat you like-"

"Jack that is none of your concern! It's between me and Jams, not you! Please, let's just go." She pleaded.

Jack walked down the hallway his eyes not leaving Jams. Cait ushered him to his homeroom. "Do me a favor?" She asked.

" Depends, what is it?"

She sighed, "Try not to get into too much trouble. I'll see you at lunch."

He nodded as she walked away.

Cait met up with Julie at her locker. She explained what happened to Julie.

Julie laughed at the story, "It's about time someone put Jams in her place."

"He's supposed to be laying low." Cait reminded her.

Julie made a face, "Yeah, but maybe he is."

Cait looked at Julie confused.

"Well, most high school boys do stupid things and stick up for their friends that are girls. He may be a little over the top, but overall, he's sort of fitting in." Julie shrugged.

Throughout her classes, Cait couldn't stop worrying about the possible trouble that Jack could be getting himself into. He certainly wasn't the most cautious person that she'd ever met, and that worried her. His life was in danger and that was a real issue, a real issue Jack didn't seem to understand.

Lunch finally rolled around, nothing could have prepared Cait for what she saw when she entered the cafeteria with Julie. There was Jack, standing on a table yelling at the lunch aids for something.

"Jack!" Cait shrieked, "Get down from there, immediately!"

Julie's jaw dropped, "That's him?"

Cait nodded, "Unfortunately, yes, that's him."

Jack got off the table and cheerfully walked over to Cait, "Hey, Caitie, how were your classes?"

She smacked the back of his head, "What did I tell you about getting into trouble?"

He shrugged, "I wasn't listening."

"I specifically told you to try to stay out of trouble! Did you even go to any of your classes?" Cait reprimanded him.

Jack tilted his head back thinking, "Homeroom. That's about it."

Cait's eyes widened, "Do I need to remind you how serious this is?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well no one's tried to kill me in the last few hours so I think we're okay. Don't you ever just have fun?"

"There's a time to have fun, and there's a time to be serious! Can you guess which one is now?" Cait asked in a hushed tone.

Jack shrugged, "Life's only so long, you gotta enjoy it while you can." With that Jack walked away and sat next to some guys that he managed to befriend.

"He's been here one day, and he's already more popular than us." Julie noted as they took their usual seats.

Cait sighed, "That's kind of the least of my worries."

Julie shrugged, "You can't say you didn't try."

Em smirked, "You know that guy?" She asked Cait excitedly,

"Yeah, he's a friend of the family." Cait answered, "Why?"

Claire smirked, "Well, he's kind of gorgeous!"

Leslie giggled, "He's so cool, it's his first day and he's already breaking the rules, what a rebel!"

Cait responded, "Well, yeah, which usually indicates that he's a jerk. I advise you to stay away from him, he's bad news."

Em shrugged, "He's still a smokin' hot issue of bad news."

"He's not that attractive!" Cait said, "I honestly don't see it."

Leslie shrugged, "Then you must be blind."

Julie cleared her throat, "Maybe you've all gone blind but he's sitting with the most popular _seniors_ in the school, making him extremely out of everyone's league."

Claire giggled, "Except Cait can introduce us to him! We've got connections!"

Cait looked at her friends desperately, "Please don't make me, I don't even know him that well."

Leslie shrugged, "Whatever, you can't stop us from admiring."

Cait rolled her eyes as she ate her lunch in silence. Jack wasn't supposed to be getting any attention. Granted, it wasn't likely that the killer would be in the school.

The day dragged on as Cait did her best to keep Jack from causing scenes and avoiding Neil and/or Jams. When the school day ended Cait didn't get relief. Her father was out working on a case and wouldn't be home till late. That meant that she still had to deal with Jack until her father returned. This meant they had to do something for dinner.

Jack decided they were going to a burger joint. Cait had no desire to go but she figured he'd be easier to deal with if she agreed.

The fates must have had it out for Cait, the second they entered the restaurant Cait wanted to leave. There were Jams and Neil sitting at table in the back. Cait wanted to run out the door to avoid a confrontation.

"Jack can we go somewhere else?" Cait asked pleadingly.

Jack groaned, "I'm hungry! We're next! Why do you want to leave?"

Cait was about to answer when Jack noticed Jams, "Hey it's that bitch that gave you a problem this morning." It took a few moments but then the light bulb went off in Jack's head, "Is that why you want to leave?"

"Yes, but it's more complicated than you think. You see that guy she's with?" She asked.

"Yeah they guy sucking her face?" Jack answered.

"Well a week ago he was my boyfriend and she was my friend." Cait explained.

"That whore!" Jack exclaimed.

Before Cait could respond her and Jack were being seated in the table right next to Neil and Jams.

Jack sighed, "I don't understand why you let people walk all over you!"

Cait shushed him, "Not here, we can talk about it later."

He rolled his eyes before speaking loudly, "So they let anyone into your school?"

"Jack drop it! We're in a public place, don't cause a scene." Cait reprimanded him, it seemed to be the only thing she was doing that day.

Jams turned around and raised her eyebrows, "Yeah, they let anyone in our school, can't you tell, Cait attends there."

"Leave her alone," Jack stood up and glared at Jams, "You know she has every right to get the SFPD all on your ass for harassment but has she, no she hasn't so why don't you just-"

"Jack, let it go!" Cait stood up to push Jack down in his seat, "It has nothing to do with you Jack, so please stay out of it!"

Luckily Jams and Neil were there before Jack and Cait so they left almost immediately after the confrontation. Dinner was fine after that. There was very little talking though.

When they arrived back at Monk's apartment it was vacant.

"I guess my father's still out."

Jack shrugged.

Cait sighed, "Thank you."

"For what?" Jack asked confused.

"Sticking up for me, I appreciate it. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Cait looked down at her feet.

He shrugged, "Don't sweat it, I remember how high school can be."

With that Jack prepared the sofa so Cait decided it was time to go to her room for the night. That night the screams of the boy returned to her dreams. The shrieks echoed in her head, _"No, no, no! Make it stop!"_ there was silence until, "_Jams, you can't tell anyone!"_

Cait awoke shaking uncontrollably, if her dreams meant anything then Jams wasn't as innocent as anyone would believe.

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in forever, let me have it! So what do we think of Jack? **Also whoever guesses who the boy from Cait's dream is gets a preview!**


End file.
